


and i'm just a dead man crawling tonight

by twelveam



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crests (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Gen, Miklan Doesn't Make Attempts On Sylvain's Life In This One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelveam/pseuds/twelveam
Summary: crestless elder siblings should stick together. the heir to house dominic was never going to be him. might as well do something else with his life.
Kudos: 3





	and i'm just a dead man crawling tonight

**Author's Note:**

> saw that there weren't many oc fics in the tag so here's my first one (of many) !

Magic tears through your bones & snaps under your skin like a livewire, like holding the storm in all of its fury in your hands and watching it _howl_. Sasha wonders in some moments how he hasn't gone mad, delirious with power, with the crackle-snarl-burst of black fire from his fingertips, the scalpel-sharp-slice of healing magic turned weapon.

They watch him fight and think he's _faithful_ and he isn't, the rise of holy light from his body is just his own arrogance, _i am better than you! look at me! i am stronger than you! **look at** **me!**_ and his magic comes out with claws and razes the ground. They call him a genius, the first gremory to swallow both the dark & the light and let their rage batter his body, incompatible by nature but he sunk his teeth into their throats and now they submit.

Blood seeps out from behind his teeth sometimes but what does it matter? He's the best. He's the strongest. He can hold the world in one hand and flip it, watch it drain and the people cry and weep as they fall and when it's empty he'll put it in his mouth and crush the world between his teeth like a fruit and it will be _sweet_ , so sweet all that power just for him. The whole of magic dripping onto his tongue until he hollows it out, drains it dry, until he blinks and lightning dusts his lashes, until he becomes glutted with energy and his wild laughter brings oceans to his call.

Look at him! 

Alexander Magni Dominic!

King of fucking nothing! 

King of everything!

Watch his shivering hands, all his teeth bared in a smile! Behold the brightness of his eyes, almost feverish in their intensity and his mouth all red and rounded with a perfect curse, a spell rolling underneath his tongue. Is it forked you wonder? Is he something inhuman? Something ghastly, something beastly and monstrous! No and no to all, but Sasha knows and he sees and he laughs at it, all those idiots looking for something else in him when all he's got is power and power, so much it shudders in his body and screams to be let out.

And nobody put it there but him. 

He's going to ruin this world. He's going to set it on fire with nothing but his will and they'll regret it, they'll regret what they did to him. They'll finally know who he really is. Alexander. Magni. Dominic. He's going to rip the stars from the sky and sink his nails into them until they pop. He's going to scream and they'll finally hear it and they'll _know_ what's been done to him.

But that won't matter, because he's going to do worse.

.

* * *

.

Annette Fantine Dominic is born in the spring. She's small and tiny and red, shrieking at the top of her lungs the minute she comes into the world. His parents adore her. Sasha gets on his tippy-toes and peers over the edge of the crib and touches her soft cheek with the tip of his finger, blinking quickly as she burbles happily at the sight of him. Her eyes are a hazy blue-grey, like the sky on this day, and he wonders if she can see.

It doesn't matter if she can't because nothing will hurt her. Never.

Sasha lights up a Sagittae and lets it dart harmlessly around her, all the danger leeched out of the spell until its nothing but a lightshow. He blinks more slowly now, having already committed her features to memory for today. Her hair is curlier and she can wiggle a little more. _Flash_ goes the spell and Annette giggles and Sasha leans his head against the crib, his cheek smushed against the wood and watches her be happy. 

A maid shrieks in alarm. She grabs him by the back of his shirt and snatches him back. Sasha tips his head up so he won't be choked to death by the fabric at his throat before he hits the ground and Annette begins to wail.

"What's happened," screams his mother, skirts in disarray as she runs into the room, gasping for breath. "What did he do!"

"I-I don't know milady! There was a light and she was crying!"

Sasha listens to his mother choke on her horror and the maid stutter in fear and Annette cry and cry. He creeps back to the crib and touches her face like a feather would. Soft. Careful.

 _I'M ALRIGHT_ , he tells her with his eyes. _STOP CRYING NOW IT DIDN'T HURT AT ALL_.

It's a lie but that's okay because Annette stops crying, her sky eyes blinking slow as she hiccups. He leans close and blinks back. It's a message. Sasha knows she can hear him. Annette is the smartest baby in the world.

"Alexander Magni Dominic!" shrieks his mother. "Get away from her! She's only a baby!"

Sasha knows that. He's not _stupid_.

His mother doesn't come closer because she's afraid of him and the maid stands in front of her. Like a shield. A stupid, weak shield. Sasha can cut her in half if he wanted to. He doesn't want to. Annette might get scared.

 _NO_ , he tells his mother with eyes. _I WON'T._

Mother can't hear him at all, only gets more scared and turns her head away so she can't see him, can't see his eyes, but it doesn't matter. Sasha doesn't care if she can hear him or not. He only cares about Annette and Annette isn't crying anymore and she likes his lights.

He makes them again and the women shriek in fear. Annette startles at the sound but it's fine. She still likes the lights. Sasha reaches down to wipe away all of her tears. They're cold and might make her sick. She has eyes like a butterfly and they flutter open and closed and Annette laughs because she's ticklish and she's happy.

Good.

Sasha doesn't care about anything else.

He leans his head against the crib and watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the duality of man..

**Author's Note:**

> i've played silver snow/crimson flower, a quarter of verdant wind/cindered shadows, and i'm planning on playing azure moon after ! i'm spoiled for most of the routes so i know a lot but sasha knows absolute jackshit so keep that in mind !


End file.
